Tears, pain and confusion
by Ligerstardust
Summary: Due to an accident caused by a rocket member, a girl is transported to a world in which she knows nothing about. How will she cope? Fix ups in progress.
1. Buisness as usual

Tears, pain and confusion By Dittoinaus Chapter 1: Business as usual 

**A/N: Thanks to a kind stranger, Evil Azurill for helping me out (applause). I can never thank you enough. And who could forget Koosh, for her last minute fix ups. Thanks. **

It started like any other Wednesday for a 17-year-old named Ditto. She woke at 7.30 am, after hearing the alarm clock, beeping crazily on her bedside table. She stretched out a hand from underneath the covers and slapped the snooze button. She rolled over in her bed and slept for what felt like 2 seconds, before her alarm clock sent out another annoying wake up call. She yawned, stretched and then swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way past the mirror featured on her cupboard doors. She looked in the mirror, and staring back at her was a chocolate brown haired girl of only short stature. She wasn't the skinniest of girls. She was about a size fourteen. She then made her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," her mother chimed as Ditto dragged herself into the kitchen. Her father of course, was never there when Ditto woke, because his job permitted him to travel at least half an hour, to get to his job. Ditto plonked herself down on one of the stools at the kitchen bench.

"Mornin'," Ditto sighed unenthusiastically. She laid her head in her hands. She stayed like that for a little bit.

"Come on. Make a move. You'll be late," Her mother suggested, staring at her daughter worriedly. Ditto groaned, picked herself up and made her way to the pantry and pulled out a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. She placed them on the table and then reached for a bowl from another cupboard. She poured the cereals into the bowl then made her way to the fridge. She grasped the cold and shiny, silver handle and pulled it open. She subconsciously placed a hand, where the milk should be, only to find it missing.

"KATIE!" Ditto called out to her sister.

"Yes," she appeared from the bathroom. Katie was a lot taller than her sister Ditto. She had blonde hair that you could only just tie into a ponytail. And she liked to think she was a beauty. She always hade makeup on, did her hair up and constantly spent her days, staring at herself in the mirror.

"You little brat you used all of the milk". Ditto placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't use the milk. I haven't even eaten yet," replied her younger sister poking out her tongue.

"Did to," Ditto said a little louder rolling her eyes.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Stop fighting girls. I have to go to work now", their mother called out to them, as she made her way to the front door. Ditto could hear her mother's voice in the next room.

"Please make sure they don't fight. Can you take them to school on your way home?" She asked her son, Mark.

"Yeah, I could if they' don't tear each other apart," he offered.

"Thanks, luv" she sighed. "At least you help me out". She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him goodbye. She slowly pulled the door closed and made her way to the car.

"I hate you! Always accusing me of something I didn't do!" her sister screamed from the kitchen, at the top of her lungs.

"Whatever," Ditto sighed, as she grabbed two pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster. Her sister went back into the bathroom to fix her hair once more.

Ditto's brother walked into the Kitchen. He was in his early 30's and was fairly solid. His hair was an oily black and he was of Maori origin. He lived in a major city known as Melly City. Ditto often went to the big smoke to visit her brother but this time he had traveled a good three hours to reach the quiet town of Mootville, to see his family.

"You two fighting again?" he sighed.

"Well if someone wouldn't use all the milk, I wouldn't have to." Ditto placed her hands on her hips and pouted. A small popping sound could be heard from the toaster.

"Fighting won't make milk appear you know," he exited the room again. Ditto then began spreading hazelnut spread on her toast. She then placed the warm toast on a plate and walked out into the lounge room to watch TV with her brother. Ditto sat down on the couch beside her brother and looked at the scene. Nothing exciting was on the tele. Just a the local morning talk show, "Sunrise."

After she finished her toast, it was off to her room to get changed into her school uniform. Students attending the Mootville Secondary College wore a rugby top that was a darkish blue with three burgundy stripes around the middle, a white shirt and a pair of navy shorts or slacks and black shoes. Many of the other girls also wore a blue and white checked school dress. Ditto never dreamed she'd wear one of the daggy school dresses.

Ditto put on her uniform and went to the bathroom to do her hair and teeth. By this time, it was about a quarter past eight. She found her sister admiring herself in the mirror.

"Move over! Stop looking at your ugly face in the mirror. You might break it," Ditto teased.

"Whatever," her sister moved, ignoring the remark. Ditto grabbed her toothbrush and began cleaning her teeth. She then brushed her hair. She went back to her room and walked down stairs. She grabbed her lunch from the fridge and stuffed it into her bag moaning about another day at school.

"Come on you two. I gotta get going," Mark yelled from the lounge room. Ditto walked toward the door and Mark followed her out to his shiny red car. They both climbed into the car.

"She coming or not?" her brother called from his side of the car.

"We might be waiting for her a while. She's still adjusting her hair," Ditto smirked sarcastically from her seat. Mark was getting frustrated and tooted the horn. Katie appeared in the rear view mirror of the car. She opened the door and slide in.

"Ready yet?" Ditto asked her younger sibling.

"Yes."

"It really looks like it. Not. What hairstyle are we wearing to day? No wait let me guess. Birds nest?" the older sister smirked.

"Get in and shut up you two!" their brother threatened "Or you can walk."

"You've ruined my reputation," Katie huffed adjusting her seat belt as they reversed.

"Come again?" Ditto wasn't following.

"I always sit in the front. I don't want my friends seeing me in the back."

"Stiff cheddar!" Ditto called out from the front, giggling a little. "Losers don't sit in the front." Katie tried to swipe her sister from behind. "Missed Me." Ditto poked out her tongue as she moved forward.

In three minutes they had arrived at school. Ditto and her sister climbed out of the car, said their good-byes and enter the school grounds. Their brother drove off for home. Ditto walked up to the front of the school and entered into it's main corridor. Many students had arrived on their buses but the halls weren't packed yet. Not a lot of students attended, it only being a small country town. Many traveled from other smaller towns to attend. In all there was only about one hundred and fifty students. Everyone knew everyone at school and if anything happened it wouldn't be long before the whole town knew.

Ditto walked up to her locker, placed her books inside and went to meet up with her fellow classmates and friends. Her group of friends consisted of Korudo Peterson the local policeman's son, a tall boy with short, prickly hair. He was a close friend of Ditto. She had a major crush on him but she never had the guts to tell him. Secondly there was Evy Sanders. Her parents ran the local pub. She marked an uncanny resemblance to Brittany Spears. Last but not least, there was Rory Embers. Her mother was a nurse at the local hospital and her father was a farmer. She was a mix of farm girl with a high-class snob. Not the sort of person you'd want to bitch about, but all the same she had a warm, friendly attitude. She was someone you could count on.

A typical Wednesday for Ditto was English, Art and Maths. In the morning was a period of English followed with a double of Maths. Ditto was never any good at Maths. She ended up chatting with Evy. After what seem like hours, they were allowed to have recess for half an hour. They spent this time in the canteen playing table soccer. Korudo always would win

The bell would then go and they went off to Art, but only Rory joined her. Korudo and Evy had PE (Physical Education). Then at lunchtime they all met under a large tree, out the front of the school. They usually talked and listened to the radio.

While they were listening to their local radio station, a weather report came on. The afternoon was to be clear and sunny one with not a cloud in the sky. Rory and Evy spent their lunchtime talking about what was on TV the night before. Ditto and Korudo lay down on their backs on the soft peppermint green grass. They looked up at the blue sky admiring the peace and quiet.

Lunch passed rather quickly and in 50 minutes they were back in English learning about the tools of persuasion and they had completed various worksheets on it. Ditto stared out the window at about 15 minutes to home time. She'd had enough. She whispered to Korudo.

"Do you get any of this rot?" Ditto asked. This made Korudo giggled.

"Nah, who would?"

"No one should have to learn it…" Ditto was interupted. She was greeted with a face rather similar to an old grandma's.

"EEK!" Ditto cried.

"Do you want to share it with the rest of the class?" Her teacher spat.

"No Mam," Ditto replied.

"Good! Now can I get back to teaching?"

"Teach away". Ditto sighed and placed her head on the table. The last fifteen minutes dragged by like a century. At last school was out. She grabbed her bag and met up with Korudo and Evy as they all walked home together. They all waved goodbye to Rory's bus as it departed from the school grounds. She stuck her head out the window.

"See ya later guys," she said.

"Bye" Korudo, Evy and Ditto said in unison. Evy's house wasn't to far from school only a block away. So she left them, leaving Korudo and Ditto to walk the rest of the way. When they reached the main street Ditto said her goodbyes to Korudo and they walked their separate ways.

"Wait up!" a voice interrupted her. It was her sister.

"Oh great," Ditto sighed to herself.

"See ya tomorrow," Korudo said.

"Yeah if I survive that," Ditto pointed to her sister. Korudo giggled to himself as he walked away. Suddenly he noticed a wind whip up make the leaves in the trees dance. He looked up at the sky and gasped.

"You'd better get home fast," Korudo warned pointing to the blackening sky.

"Where did that come from?" Ditto asked. "Wasn't it supposed to be sunny?"

"Yeah. Just get home soon. Looks like a storms coming," he called over his shoulder.

Ditto walked the rest of the way home with her sister as she usually did. They were almost home when suddenly they heard a loud rumble from the clouds above and the wind, picked up more and blew dust into their face. They then saw the sky lit up by lightning.

"That wasn't forecasted." Ditto faced her sister. Ditto sensed something move behind her. She stopped to look around. Another lighting bolt came so close they had to jump out of the road. But Ditto was too late and she was struck by the lightning. Her sister shielded her eyes from the light. She then opened her eyes and looked around.

"Ditto?!" her sister questioned, but when she heard no reply she started to panic. "DITTO!" She screamed. She searched around for a while trying to find her, but gave up because the storm was getting worse. Katie was surprised she hadn't even seen a body. Katie bolted home and strait to the phone. She punched in her mothers work number. As she listened to the dial tone, she remembered saying to Ditto, that morning "I hate you." Her mother answered the phone and Katie told her mum the news.

As much as the distraught family and the police tried they couldn't find the girl. By the next day the news was all over the town. The incident got the whole town talking. At the high school they had a special assembly and a minute silence for the missing girl. Korudo, Rory and Evy all huddled together in a group hug, crying for their missing friend.

A/N: Please review!!! Tell me what you think. I need your input. Please help!!!!


	2. Where am I?

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

Ditto awoke in a strange place, like nothing she had seen before. She stood up and scanned the room. She found strange machinery around her. They beeped and flashed in different colours. The floor was a cold concrete. Ditto shivered and the hair on the back of her neck bristled, and she noticed that she wasn't alone. A young male leant up against one of the machines. His glance moved from the screen on the machine, to the girl. His fingers trailed off the buttons in which he had accidentally touched to bring her here.

"Oh my God!" He cried shocked. Ditto studied his face and noticed his face was quite pale and seemed as if he'd seen a ghost. He stepped a little closer to her. She continued to study him. She gasped when she saw his hair was a bluish colour. She stared into his emerald green eyes and concern fell across the young mans features. She also noticed his white uniform and the red R embezzled on the front of the white cotton jacket.

"Stay away from me!" Ditto warned him as she took a fighting stance. He tried to get a little closer.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. He could sense the fear in her eyes. His face went red. He didn't want her to fear him. Ditto stood up, backed away and ran towards what looked like a door. It slid open and Ditto ran out.

"Hey wait!" he cried after her.

A pair of teenagers watched on.

"This will definitely ruin his and Jessie's career," a male with teal hair, said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I can finally get my revenge on that bitch!" another female with honey blonde hair that was styled into stars at the end chimed in.

"We'll find that girl and we will get our revenge, hey Cass!" Butch thought to himself and smiled at the thought of revenge.

"No one puts us in jail and gets away with it," the female spoke one more. A flashback started to play in her mind. She could remember the day theirs plans were bungled in the orange islands by their rival rocket members. They were inside a radio tower and using a Drowzee to control the minds of pokemon. The rival gang had teamed up with a bunch of children and a pikachu and were defeated, officer Jenny then charged them and they ended up in Jail. Even though the Boss was quite forgiving, giving them bail money to get out, Cassidy still couldn't help but feel incompetent and wasn't going to let off that it was their fault.

In the corridor, Ditto had no idea of where to go. It was quite long with white walls. Doors of all shapes and sizes were positioned in various places. Ditto noted that the door on the right of her looked remarkably like a science lab. Ditto picked a door with the words "Clone Storage" printed on the front. She turned the handle and pushed the door, just enough for her to fit inside. She walked into the room and closed it carefully. The hinges squeaked slightly.

"Crap!" Ditto swore. She turned from the door to see what was in the room. She could only just make out what was in the room. It was full of cages. Some of them were only small while others were quite large. Ditto had no idea of what was in them. She noted that they resembled some kind of creature. She heard some of them whimpering in their cages. She felt sorry for them. She put her hand on one of the cages. Inside the cage was a small, yellow mouse looking creature.

"Sand!" It hissed a little.

"It's okay. I have no desire to hurt you," Ditto sympathized. The creature sniffed at Ditto. It then approached the bars. Ditto stroked the creature's soft belly slowly, through the bars and it cried in content.

The blue haired 17-year-old had finally gotten over his shock. He felt guilt towards the girl he had seen before and knew that he had to help her in someway. He decided to find the teenage girl with brunette hair and he would get his partner to help him. He decided to follow the corridors for a short while. He slid around the corner and kept running. He didn't even see Butch coming in the opposite direction and ran right into him. James landed in a sprawled heap on the floor due to the force of the collision and also due to the fact that he didn't have a lot of muscles. Embarrassment swept over him as he heard a voice above him.

"Watch it, Morgan!" Butch threatened.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You better be!" Butch paused for a minute. "Did you see a girl passed by here?" He interrogated as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blue haired rocket co-worker. James gulped.

"No. The only girl I've seen all day is Jessie," he lied trying to sound believable. He held up both hands to show he wanted no trouble. Butch wasn't the kind of person you'd want to get into fight with alone.

"Yeah…well if I find out you DO know anything about her, you're a dead man. Got it?" Butch leaned in closer and lowered his voice menacingly. James could only manage to nod. Butch smirked to himself. He then turned and walked away, leaving his counterpart to stand there, blinking several times to rid himself of the shock.

"He knows?! I better find her before we get in any more trouble. If Jessie finds out, I am so dead". James silently followed Butch down the corridor.

The Raspy voiced male heard voices coming from one of the rooms and he entered it. The creature in the cage curled up into ball. Ditto spun around to see a male standing before her.

"Leave me alone! I'm warning you!" Ditto screamed at the teal hair male thinking that he was the first one she had seen. She then realized it wasn't and noticed he was more menacing looking. She backed up against the last of the cages in the first row. She heard a frightened cry from whatever creature was in the cage. It was fairly dark in the room and neither Butch nor Ditto, saw James enter the room.

He really didn't want to do, what he had in mind. And betraying his boss certainly wasn't one of the things he could afford to do. But he just felt so guilty of his actions. He just had to help her. He was still waging a war against his conscience.

"I have to help her," he mumbled to himself. _'Yes but do want to loose your job or even your life?' _his mind raced. "If I don't…hell knows what Butch or the boss would do to her. It's the only choice. It's either this or be plagued by guilt."

Ditto began to cry, as there was no way to escape. To her it felt like the world was coming to an end. She didn't know whether she would even see home again. As she cried, her tears sparkled and danced in the light that was shining into her eyes. Each tear welled up inside her and they felt like acid, burning away at her eyes. The girl could almost hear them, as if they rumbled like thunder. The silence was so great that she could hear the sound of her own heartbeat, pounding in her chest. James walked up to some of the cages and picked the locks on them and many of the creatures surrounded Ditto and Butch and to them they just saw shadows. She was frightened by the sounds of the shadows that pranced around her. As she glanced around, she couldn't help but wonder what was in the shadows. Curiosity was getting the better of her. She dare not make a sound for she was afraid, that her voice would draw the shadows nearer to her.

She was in a world that she knew nothing about. There were hundreds of different creatures in this world and she had know idea of their capabilities.

She tried to move but she was frozen with fright. The more menacing rocket, held a rope in his hands. He was going to tie her up with it. Another figure appeared from where he was standing. Its appearance certainly wasn't human like. It was the yellow mouse in the cage, but its size was a lot bigger than the ones that she was use to. It had amour like an armadillo but it definitely was a mouse. It dived at him and scratched at his face with its sharp claws. He yelped in pain, as the mouse type creature inflicted claw marks on his face. This gave the girl time to escape.

With no small amount of fear, she bolted down the dark corridor. At the end of the corridor, she came across a huge door. She was so frightened that she ran into the door. She moaned a little and then slowly collapsed onto the ground into unconsciousness. Butch was cursing and swearing with vengeance in his voice.

'There is no way that the pokemon opened the cage. The bars are too strong. Someone did this,' he thought to himself."I'll find you. And that's a promise!" he yelled. James silently crept out of the room, not wanting to end up being bashed by Butch. He made his way rather quickly after the girl.

A few moments later the girl opened her eyes. She saw the mouse type creature standing beside her. They both heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"We've got to hide," she said as opened the door. As she shut the door, the mouse type creature followed her into the room. She closed the door as quietly as she could. 'Who are these people? What are these strange creatures? What am I doing here?'She thought to herself.

"Sandshrew!? Sand?" the mouse type creature, pulled on the girls pant legs. The girl stared down at it.

"You must have been scared," she whispered to the creature "Who are you? What are you?"

"Sandshrew," the creature replied.

"Is that your name?" Sandshrew nodded its head in agreement. "You saved me…" She paused as she heard the knob on the door rattle.

Each second that went by the suspense grew inside her. She backed up into on of the corners. Sandshrew jumped up into the girl's arms. She caught Sandshrew and hugged it close. The door burst open and James appeared. She noticed this time that he looked like wasn't out to hurt her. But still Ditto didn't trust him. He closed the door behind him and switched on the light. Ditto sighed, glad it wasn't the other male from before.

"Come on. Follow me and you can escape," he ordered.

"Why should I?" she asked cautiously. "You kidnapped me!"

"What?!" James was taken aback by this. "I didn't kidnap you. I accidentally bumped a button on that machine you saw me leaning against. That's how you got here."

"Still, I don't trust you."

"Well you'd want to, because if Botch gets a hold of you, he'll take you to my boss and then hell knows what he'll do to you," he explained.

"Botch?" she questioned.

"Sorry, I meant Butch," James corrected.

"Maybe your Butch?" she questioned.

"Me? Butch?! I don't think so. I am James. I am the reason you are here. I am such a klutz. Your not suppose to be here. Sorry this wasn't suppose to happen," he said sincerely. "I only want to help you. I can't transport you back to your world but I can help you escape. If Jessie finds out, I am so dead." He paused for a second. "Your name is?"

"Ditto," the stranger to the pokemon world replied cautiously.

"Ditto?" James said.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Don't know exactly but it had something to do with my boss's machine as I explained earlier. I was leaning against one of the machines and I accidentally bumped one of the buttons," James replied smiling apologetically, as he placed one of his hands behind his head.

"What kind of creature is this?" she questioned holding up the large yellow armoured rodent.

"It's a Pokémon. Sandshrew's its name."

"What are Pokémon?" Ditto asked. She had never seen anything so strange.

"Pokémon are creatures that roam this land. They are caught by trainers in pokeballs". James unclipped a pokeball from his belt. He threw into the air. The ball opened and a ball of white light appeared from the ball. Then it formed into a floating purple pokemon. Ditto gasped at the sight.

"Weezing," it said happily as it floated in the air. Ditto looked at it. It looked like it had two heads. One was slightly bigger than the other. Ditto also noted the horrible stench emanating from the pokemon.

"There are many different types of pokemon but I don't know exactly how many," James said.

"This is Weezing. This pokemon…" He pointed to Sandshrew "Is different to mine. She is a clone."

"Clone?" Ditto asked, raising her eyebrows.

"My boss, Giovanni, wants to own the worlds most powerful pokemon. So he tried to clone them, one of them came from an ancient legendary pokemon. It took him a while and after a few failed attempts, he finally cloned one, powerful enough to survive. They named it Mewtwo. It turned against him and the boss was furious. My boss has been cloning ever since, still trying to create the world's most powerful pokemon. He hasn't found one that he's liked yet," James explained.

"Sandshrew is a copy of a pokemon? Nothing but an experiment?" Ditto looked remotely hurt. "That's cruel…" Her chain of thought was interrupted.

"JAMES!" a voice called out from the corridor. "Where are you?" They sounded angry. James turned around to face the door.

"Jessie! She will murder me for sure!" James swallowed hard. "I'm in here!" he called out. Jessie strutted up to the door and grabbed the handle, she twisted it around and pushed the door open. In the door way appeared a girl with long firey red hair held up in a ponytail. She also wore a white uniform like James, but hers consisted of a tight t-shirt and white mini skirt.

"What are you…?" She saw Ditto. "You! Everyone's looking for you"

"Jessie?" James hesitated for a moment. "It's my fault she's here".

"What?!" She screamed at him. James cringed in fear and held his arms up to his head. "Moron! How did you do it?" James didn't reply for a minute and Jessie prompted him again. "How did you do it?"

"I…. I…accidentally bumped…a…button on the boss's machine," James explained expected to be hit. "We have to help her, Jess" Whack. The hit came.

"What?! Are you mad? And get in even more trouble with the boss? Forget it!" She screamed at him.

"Please Jessie!" James pleaded. Jessie looked at James' face. She could see that he was about to cry. "I'm not sticking my neck out for her."

"Please!" he begged he looked a Jessie with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she gave in. James threw his arms around his partner.

"Thanks Jess," he thanked her. Jessie just rolled her eyes. James turned around to face Ditto. "You know that I can't get you back to your world, right? I wish I could. I will help you escape and you can live in the pokemon world. Is that what you want?"

"I suppose so. But I don't know much about this world…" Jessie interrupted her.

"James. If Meowth knew about this he would tell the boss. And anyway do really think we could fool the boss?" She corrected James stupidity. She turned to Ditto. "You should reason with the boss, become a member of Team Rocket". Jessie smirked. "If you'd survive?"

"But I don't want to hurt pokemon!" Ditto protested.

"Do you want to live?" Jessie screamed at Ditto. From one of James pockets he pulled out a small device. The device looked like a stopwatch with the buttons in similar places.

"Here I want you to have this pokégear. Keep it. You can call me if we get split up."

"Come on! Let's get this over and done with," Jessie ordered. The red head motioned for Ditto and James to follow her. Ditto cuddled Sandshrew close to her as they walked down the corridor. Meowth spotted Jessie and James walking with Ditto.

"You found her! Maybe you clowns can do some right for once," Meowth said. James knelt down beside Meowth and whispered in his ear about help her escape. "What are you mad?!" Meowth retorted.

"Yeah he is. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen!" Jessie said to Meowth.

"What is that?" Ditto asked James. "It's so cute," Ditto cooed.

"That furball is Meowth," James replied.

"Will you help me," she asked in a soft gentle voice. Ditto crouched down beside Meowth and she scratched him under the chin. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Oh, um…okay," Meowth gave in. Hearts appeared in his eyes as he went soft at her touch.

"Thank-you, Meowth".

"We'll have to make it look like were taking her to the boss," Meowth commanded.

"Come on! Move! Are you idiots stoned or something?" Jessie ordered.

"Yeah, really," Ditto replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She walked a little in front of the Team Rocket Trio. She also placed Sandshrew on the ground beside her so that it could walk beside her.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2 down. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!!!!! I am desperate!!!! You give me reviews and I promise to R&R those people and they also get a special mention on my page. Will Ditto escape Team Rocket? And will she ever lead a normal life?**


	3. Sacrifice for a Stanger

**Chapter 3: Sacrifice for a Stranger **

The walk to Giovanni's office seemed to be the longest Ditto had ever imagined. The tension was rising and she felt nausea sweep over her. The light flickered from flame torches that lined the walls. The hallway reminded the brunette haired female of an ancient temple of Egypt. The walls were painted a golden colour and intricate designs of pokemon were carved into them. The floor below them was a tomato red carpet that led all the way to the boss's office.

As they reached Giovanni's office, there were two buff guards. They were twice the size of James. They wore a uniform that looked like it was from Roman times. They held metal poles across the door.

"Do you have an appointment with the boss?" One of the Guards asked.

"We'd like to see the boss. We have found the girl as you can see," Jessie roughly grabbed hold of the Ditto's arm. She shoved her in front of them.

"I'll let the boss know," he said in an official tone. "Wait here." He opened the golden stone looking doors. He stepped inside and confirmed with the person inside that they could enter. He stepped back out again and removed their poles and gave the all clear to enter.

The younger girl stumbled in first, followed by the rocket threesome. The door was slammed shut behind them. Ditto jumped a little. They all glanced at the expensive desk and the chair that was facing a huge big screen. On the floor in front of the desk lay a sleeping pokemon. It woke as it sensed their presence. It hissed at the disturbance but was quickly silenced by its master. Giovanni spun around in his chair so he was facing them. Ditto studied his rather detailed face. A rather angry look hung about in his eyes. Ditto felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This guy had a bad vibe about him. Sandshrew felt the exactly the same way about him and she stood ready to attack.

"So you have the girl," he commented looking toward Ditto.

"Yes Sir." Jessie replied since James had lost all of his confidence.

"I have a name you know!" she snapped.

"My. What a tough little brat you are?" Giovanni spoke to her. "Do you even know who I am?" a small grin flashed across his face. "How did she get here?" he asked. James started shaking. He was a nervous wreck.

"It… It…w…was my…f…fault… Giovanni, Sir," James could hardly speak and his voice broke several times as he was trying to confess.

"Moron!" Giovanni yelled at him and rose to his feat. "How did you do it?" James drew back. He was about to open his mouth but Ditto explained for him.

"He accidentally bumped a button on one of your machines. That is how I got here," Ditto snapped at Giovanni. Ditto could feel just how scared James felt. She placed Sandshrew onto the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder. All that Ditto wanted to do, was collapse onto the ground in a heap and break down and cry. But she knew for her sake, she had to stay strong. "Don't blame him! I'm here now and that is all that matters!" 'Where had that come from?' Ditto thought to herself. She really wished that she could just go home and see her family again. All those times that she had screamed at her parents, her brother and sister and many of her other relatives, "I never want to see you again!" She never really meant that, but now she was miles away from ever seeing them again. "I wish I had never said the things I did. I hope they know that I love them very much," she whispered to herself. Tears started rolling down her face but then she wiped them from her face. Her face straitened to a serious look. "It's nobody's fault I am here!" She spat at Giovanni. "This must have been fate and you can't change the fact that I am here!"

"You seem like a tough little girl, standing up to me like that?" Giovanni said in a cunning voice. "I'll make you a deal. Team Rocket needs more members like you. You'll work for me and you can live here in this world. You will steal pokemon for profit…"

"No! I don't know much about pokemon but I can't do that. This pokémon saved me," Ditto butted in.

"Is that so?" he questioned. "Do you really have a choice?" Giovanni leaned closer to the brunette, his hand resting under his chin.

"Yeah and nothing is going to change my mind. I will never answer to you!" As soon as it left her mouth Ditto regretted saying it.

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew stepped in between Ditto and Giovanni. She turned around to face Ditto. "Sandshrew sand! Sandshrew sand shrew sand!"

"And you're defying me too?" He spoke to the creature.

"Shrew!" she nodded her head.

"And after I created you. Big mistake!" he boomed. Sandshrew readied herself for an attack. She jumped into the air and spun around several times, tiny barbs flew out from around her. They hit Giovanni and he yelped in pain. This gave Ditto time to make a run for it. Sandshrew stayed in the position ready to fire another round of barbs at the leader. Ditto scooped up Sandshrew much to her surprise.

"GET HER!!!" He screamed at his men.

Sandshrew felt a new feeling wash over her. No one had ever tried to save her before. No one had ever shown her the slightest bit of love. Being a clone not many people approved of her. She was strong and proved to be a worthy fighter, but to the rockets it wasn't enough to love her. She had been neglected most of her life. Sandshrew lifted her head and looked up into Ditto's face. Ditto glanced down at the rather large mouse and smile.

"It'll be okay. We'll get out of here," Ditto promised her. Ditto burst out of the door to Giovanni's office. She ran down a corridor until she came across two large doors that said Exit. She pushed the doors open and stood in the bright sunlight. After a few seconds her eyes adjusted to light. She glanced around at the strange surroundings. From what she remembered of her world the landscape was much the same. She sure hadn't have expected it to be. She heard strange cries in the distance. Again she felt so frighten. She heard the doors open behind her.

"Not so fast!" Giovanni warned Ditto. She swallowed hard and turned around to face Giovanni. Sandshrew leapt from her arms and landed on the ground between them.

"Sandshrew, Sandshrew sand!" it hissed.

"Yeah, go Sandshrew!" Ditto cheered. From behind Giovanni, padded the rather large almost lion like feline. It stood in front of Sandshrew. It let out a piercing cry that echoed into the distance.

"That pathetic mouse is no match for Persian!" He said confidently. Sandshrew leapt into the air and slashed at Persians face. She then disappeared underground. Persian scanned around searching for Sandshrew. It had the most puzzled look on its face. The yellow mouse sprung from a tunnel and delivered a sharp blow from underneath. Persian was knocked to the ground. It slowly got up and stealthy neared Sandshrew. It head butted the armoured mouse and sent it flying into a tree.

"No. Sandshrew," Ditto screamed.

"Huh! Afraid now?" He chuckled. Sandshrew cried in pain as she was thumped into the tree's trunk, she then dusted herself off and stood up on two legs. "Hardly. Are you okay?" she asked it.

"Shrew!" Now she was becoming annoyed. The small yellow mouse dived toward the stunningly agile cat. Sandshrew extended her claws and the same with the Persian. They both slashed at each other. Persian's claws hit the armoured scales on the mouse and it claws instantly broke. Sandshrew slashed at the Persian leaving claw marks within its creamy fur. It let out shrill cry of pain and Sandshrew returned to Ditto's side. The Persian sulked off towards it master.

"No! This can be happening," Giovanni was stunned of the small mouse's power. "Seize both of them!" he ordered to his men. A couple of the men stepped towards Ditto.

"Don't even lay a finger on them!" James demanded as he ran through the open doors, nearly out of breath. Jessie and Meowth were following behind.

"If you want her you'll have to deal with us first," James threatened fingering his pokeballs.

"Run," James ordered to Ditto. Ditto didn't waste anytime. She started to run into a forest. Sandshrew followed at her heels.

"Thanks," she called out.

"Get up!" Giovanni ordered. Persian slowly made its way toward the middle of the field. Jessie and James both sent out their pokemon. James sent out Weezing and Jessie sent out Arbok, a purple cobra Pokemon.

Jessie and James's pokémon were no match for Persian. Arbok tried wrapping itself around Persian. Persian slashed at Arbok. It collapsed onto the ground. James then ordered Weezing to use his poison gas attack. The classy cat type Pokemon was choked by the gas as it consumed the air around it. A few moments later, a small breeze blew the gas away. It left Persian a little short of breath. Persian crept stealthily towards Weezing and unexpectedly pounced full force into Weezing. It knocked the levitating pokemon out of the air. James pulled out its pokeball and returned his fainted pokemon. Jessie's Arbok pulled itself from the ground.

"Poision Sting" Jessie ordered to her pokemon. Arbok spat out tiny little poison pins at Persian. They stung Persian face and it swiped them away with its paw. Persian slashed Arbok one final time before it fainted. Jessie returned her pokemon to its ball with a small sigh. Giovanni walked up to James and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He pulled James' face within mere inches of his own. James gulped.

"Don't ever try that again or you and your partner will find yourselves out of a job!" He threatened them. He then shoved James away from him. He fell backwards into the dust rather hard. "GET THEM!" He yelled at his men.

The feline type pokemon sensed Ditto's movements as she ran through the forest. It started to chase her. Not too far behind was its master. Ditto could hear the leaves on the ground crunching behind her. It was dark in the forest and only spots of light danced in through the trees. It was quite cool and strange cries echo throughout the forest. After a few minutes of running, Ditto came across a river. The water sparked like a thousand diamonds in the sun. It looked rather icy.

"How are we going to cross that? We're doomed!" Ditto and Sandshrew looked in each other's eyes. Persian was closing in on them. The small yellow mouse tugged on Ditto's pants and pointed to a Pokémon in the water. She ran up to the bank.

"Sandshrew!" It called out to the pokémon. From a distance it looked like a dragon only described in mythology. The pokemon flew out of the water on its magnificent orange and green wings. It landed a few centimetres in front of Ditto. It body was covered in orange coloured scales. It stood proudly on two legs.

It sensed Ditto's fear. The dragon approached her carefully not wanting to scare her. He lowered his head slightly. Ditto reached out her hand and stroked the side of its head.

The pokemon's body stiffened. He barked and pointed at the trees. Sandshrew also sensed the same thing and took a fighting stance in front of Ditto. Persian leapt from the bushes and pounced at Sandshrew. She tore at Persian's fur leaving claws marks along its underbelly. Persian staggered around a bit. It the regained itself and hissed at Sandshrew.

"What do we have here? A rare and valuable Pokemon I see!" Giovanni taunted as he emerged from the scrub with his men. "The rare Dragonite!"

"You're not getting your hands on him!" Ditto warned as she stood in front of Dragonite.

"Is that so? Get her men!" Giovanni ordered. A couple of the rockets pulled out guns and aimed it at Ditto. Dragonite sensed what was going to happen next. He scoped up Ditto and Sandshrew and placed them onto his back. He flapped his magnificent wings a couple of times and took to the skies. The rockets aimed their guns at Dragonite and readied themselves to fire. In an instant bullets tore through the air and made their way towards the dragon Pokémon. Dragonite spread his wings and fluttered them at an incredible speed. It generated a wind, strong enough to knock the bullets from the air. The orange dragon opened its mouth and a beam of light started to form. It then fired the beam towards the leader and his rockets. It hit them full on, knocking them over. The rockets landed in a sprawled heap on the grass a few metres from where they were. Dragonite landed on the ground and Ditto slide of his back. The leader wasn't fazed by the attack all. He picked himself up from the ground, with a smirk upon his lips. He dusted of his orangey Italian suit. At this moment the rocket trio from before ducked down behind one the large bushes and watched on.

"Should we help her?" James asked worriedly.

"No. She's on her own. You want to get us fired, moron?" Jessie replied.

"Not really…"

"What I thought."

"You can't defy me! All of you belong to me now," The boss threatened.

"No Pokémon belongs to you! They were made to have their own free will like you or me," Ditto explained. Sandshrew and Dragonite nodded their heads in agreement. "They are more like friends than creatures and Sandshrew and Dragonite have shown me that. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore!" She certainly wasn't afraid any more. She felt as if she had always been in this world, like she was born into it.

"You have no control over us! You never did and you never will. Go for it Sandshrew! Go Dragonite! Attack!" A newfound courage burned inside Ditto. She was in control of the whole situation. She sounded much like a pokemon trainer.

"No control! Huh! I show you control!" Giovanni ordered. He pulled out a pokeball and threw them into the clearing. From the ball appeared a large grey rock monster that stood up on two legs kinda like a T-Rex. It had a huge horn on its head that spun around like a drill. It growled warningly at the two Pokemon before it. Sandshrew crouched low to the ground. Dragonite's horns began glowing with electricity and the small electric crackles could be heard. It hit Rhydon full force. It growled a little. The attack ceased and Rhydon was still left standing with almost no damage. Ditto gasped.

"Anyone would know that Rhydon's horn acts like a lightning rod." Giovanni chuckled. "Enough of this foolish Childs play. Takedown Rhydon." Rhydon lowered its head and began charging full force at the Pokemon before it. Sandshrew jumped up as the Pokemon approached and tried to slash at it. Rhydon jab it's horn at the small mouse Pokemon. She was sent flying into the air and then started falling towards the ground. Ditto run out and extender her arms, but Sandshrew was still going to fall out short. So Ditto dived and the yellow mouse landed in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Ditto asked as she nursed the injured Pokemon in her arms.

"Shrew," it said weakly. Ditto held her close.

"I'll heal you some how," Ditto didn't want to lose the one good thing that happened to her in the Pokemon world. Ditto turned around to see Dragonite and Rhydon, going one on one. The rock creature punched out at the winged dragon Pokemon.

"Watch out Dragonite!" Ditto called out. Rhydon struck Dragonite across the side of the face. It cried out in pain. It tried to strike again but Dragonite grabbed its fist in its hands. Dragonite pushed the other Pokemon away from it. The horned Pokemon grabbed a hold of Dragonite's horns. It howled in pain.

"Give up yet?" Giovanni asked.

"Never. Hang in their Dragonite!" Ditto called out. Dragonite eyes started to flash a red colour. It opened its mouth. And a red ball of fire began to form. Dragonite lifted its head slowly and aimed the blast at beast before it.

"What?! No way!" Giovanni yelled. The blast knocked Rhydon over. It went skidding across the ground. Rhydon tried to stand up once more, but fell over due to exhaustion.

"Alright," Ditto ran up to Dragonite and hugged it around the neck. She patted Sandshrew on the head as well. "Thank-you both." Giovanni returned his Pokemon.

"This ain't over yet." The guards had recovered from the attack on them before and surrounded them. Sandshrew jumped out of Ditto's arms and rolled up into a ball began spinning. As she went to fall on the ground, she stopped spinning. And with one hand performed as handstand. And as she did the ground began shaking beneath them. This caused all of them to fall over. Sandshrew leapt into the air once more. She sent tiny star like barbs raining down on them. Many of the Rocket Minions ran away and left Giovanni, standing their.

"Persian get them," Giovanni threatened the cat. The cat Pokemon whined and turned from its master it headed for the forest. "Don't you dare disobey me!"

"Are you going to leave like the others?" Ditto asked.

"You don't scare me!" Giovanni yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Sandshrew charged at the evil leader. She jumped up onto Giovanni. She then inflicted sharp claw marks into Giovanni's face. She then jumped off and curled into a little ball. Giovanni put his hands onto the slashes on his face. Dragonite let loose a charge of electricity. The bolts also struck Giovanni weakening him. He collapsed onto the ground. Sandshrew was also struck but she wasn't harmed. She shook herself off. Dragonite flapped his wings once more to create the powerful wind, which sent the Rocket leader flying.

"Way to go, guys" Ditto remarked after feeling the sweet taste of victory. Ditto hugged the two pokemon and no one could have wiped the smile from her face.

In her old life, many had often told her, she was useless and she had no talent. In this world she was now in, she had all the power in the world to become good at something. She felt what she had just done, was natural to her. She then decided fate had intervened in her life, for all of the right reasons. She finally had found somewhere were she belonged. Sandshrew had felt the same way. Without Ditto, Sandshrew thought that no one cared about her. Sandshrew and Ditto knew that if either of them were in trouble they would both do anything in their power to save each other.

"Thanks Dragonite," the brunette stood back from the dragon. "What are you going to do now?" The dragon barked at Ditto and pointed to the sunset in the sky beginning to form. Ditto held out her hand and rubbed the Pokemon on the side of the head. "Maybe we'll meet again someday," Ditto smiled at the Pokemon. "Goodbye Friend." Dragonite spread its wings wide and took of to the skies. They waved goodbye and Ditto turned to Sandshrew.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew cried happily. Ditto knelt down beside Sandshrew.

"You're free now. If you want to go," she patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Shrew," Sandshrew placed a paw on Ditto's leg and shook her head. She didn't want to be alone.

"It's okay," She picked up the yellow ground type rodent and cuddled her. "No more loneliness for either of us." Sandshrew buried her head in the new pokemon owner's school Uniform.

James appeared from the bushes sometime later followed by his partners.

"That was an awesome battle. You will become quite the trainer," James smiled at Ditto.

"James, I am goin' back to Headquarters before it gets dark. Don't spend to much time out here," Jessie started to walk back.

"Thanks Jessie," Ditto called out.

"Whatever," Jessie called back.

"See ya Ditto," Meowth called out as he ran to catch up with Jessie.

"Bye, Meowth and Thanks."

"Anytime kiddo." And they both disappeared out of sight leaving James and Ditto alone.

"What are you going to do now?" James asked rather worried. He sat down on the ground. Ditto sat beside him.

"I don't know," Ditto thought for a moment. "How would I learn more about Pokemon? I want to become a trainer."

"A Trainer? But you don't have a Pokemon do you?"

"Sandshrew wants to stay with me. I don't want to be alone and it needs someone to love and care for it. And that person is me."

"Well I am glad for you," James smiled at the thought of Sandshrew and Ditto becoming great team. If Sandshrew was with her then he needn't worry. "I suggest you go to New Bark Town and see Professor Elm. He's a tall skinny guy and wears glasses. You'll find him in the lab there. Okay."

"Cool. Thanks. But how do I get there?"

"Here give me your pokegear," Ditto pulled the device out from one of her pockets and handed it to him.

"The pokegear is also used as map. Here," James pushed a few buttons and a map appeared on its tiny screen. "This here is New Bark Town," He pointed to one of the dots on the screen. "Follow the route on the map and you'll easily find your way."

"It looks like a fair hike," Ditto sighed. "If we are ever going to make it, we better start now." Ditto stood up.

"Are you going to get in trouble with you boss?" Ditto asked concerned.

"Nah. He already hated us anyway. It's not like it will matter. I am so glad you weren't mad at me like everyone else was," James lied slightly. He didn't want Ditto to worry.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry I'll be ok," She said. "I have Sandshrew," Ditto wrapped her arms around James. "Thank-you for everything."

"Don't forget to call me once in a while to tell me how you and Sandshrew are going, okay? And stay out trouble and take Sandshrew to a pokemon centre. Get Nurse Joy to heal your Sandshrew."

"Ok! I'll try to." Ditto loosened her grip.

"Bye Ditto, Good luck!" James said as he ran towards Headquarters.

Just before James arrived back at HQ, he stopped. A look of shocked appeared on his features.

"I forgot to tell her what a pokemon centre was!"

**A/N: Another chapter!!! Chapter 4 is on it's way **


End file.
